Sombre rêve
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Bella devait se marier. Mais elle perd connaissance et fait un rêve effrayant et étrange. Elle est esclave ainsi que ses deux soeurs des Volturi et personne ne semble la reconnaître... Durant ses rêves, elle et Jasper sont comme liés.
1. Chapter 1

Sombre rêve.Chapitre 1 : Arrivée.

Etendue dans cette allée colorée, les invités criaient mon nom. C'était comme si j'étais loin, je n'entendais pas bien leurs appels, je flottais entre la vie et le noir complet. Je sentais légèrement, presque comme une caresse, que l'on me soulevait, et que l'on me retirait ma robe blanche. Je me laissais bercée, de toute façon, jamais je n'aurais eu la force de me débattre, j'étais trop loin pour cela.  
>Je n'avais plus mal au ventre, je n'avais plus peur, je ne ressentais plus rien. J'étais comme…. En paix.<br>Qui suis-je ? Excusez mon impolitesse. Je suis Bella Swan, enfin, bientôt Cullen. Oui, je vais épouser Edward Cullen, du moins, si je ne décède pas avant. Je ne suis pas pessimiste, non, ou peut être juste un peu, mais ces derniers temps ma vie est loin d'être celle que j'imaginais. D'abord j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami Jacob lorsque j'ai choisis Edward au lieu de lui, et maintenant, je gâche tout mon mariage. Non pas que je le fais exprès, mais perdre connaissance sans même avoir eu le temps de dire « Oui » est vraiment décevant. J'ai dix neuf ans, plutôt jeune pour se marier je le sais. Mais Edward répète sans cesse que dans le mariage l'âge ne compte pas seul l'amour est important. Mais je n'ai pas été la personne la plus difficile à convaincre, ce fut mon vieux père le difficile.  
>Soudain, je quittais l'entre deux où j'étais si bien. J'arrivais alors au pied d'un lit, je en sais où, entourée de deux filles dont, bizarrement, je connaissais le nom, et la vie parfaitement, et pour cause, ces deux filles étaient mes sœurs Brenda et Brittany. Pourtant, je n'avais pas de sœurs… Etrange. Mais ce qui m'étonnait le plus n'était pas cette histoire de sœur, mais cet endroit inconnu où j'étais soudainement atterrie.<br>- Bella nous n'avons pas le temps de rêvasser, aides nous à laver ce sol, vite ! Râla Brenda en chuchotant.  
>- Où sommes-nous ? Demandais-je, intriguée.<br>- Enfin Bella, aurais tu reçu un coup sur cette petite tête brune ? Nous sommes dans ce vieil endroit où nous sommes enfermées depuis des lustres maintenant…  
>- Cela ne répond pas à ma question….<br>- Nous sommes encore et toujours chez ces personnes étranges et monstrueuses que beaucoup appellent Volturi.  
>- Les Volturi ? Mais c'est impossible… Edward ne nous laisserait jamais ici…<br>- Qui est Edward ? Demanda Brittany.  
>- Mon mari…<br>- Toi, mariée ? Je t'en prie… Souffla Brenda.  
>- Il y a bien un Edward, tu sais celui qui t'a obligé à relavé la moquette de sa chambre l'autre jour… Il est un invité spécial des Volturi ainsi que son clan ou son groupe là….<br>- Esmée, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper. Récitais-je. Sa famille.  
>- Famille ? Tu es folle ? Ils sont tous des monstres ! Comment oses tu les considérés comme une famille ? Cria Brenda.<br>- Mais ils sont gentils…  
>- Non, Bella. Ce sont des monstres.<br>Brenda se leva, vida le seau d'eau noire dans un endroit approprié et ouvra la porte non sans avoir prit auparavant une grande inspiration. Un homme entra, et je le reconnu comme celui qui avait voulu me tuer lors de ma première visite. Il me jeta un regard froid, cependant, je ne fus pas sure qu'il m'eut reconnue… Je suivis mes sœurs, et cet homme le long d'un immense couloir remplit de tableaux et autres objets qui, j'en suis persuadée, étaient aussi vieux que les vampires ici présents.  
>Nous arrivâmes rapidement dans la salle principale où nous attendaient Aro et les autres. Personne ne semblait me reconnaître ce qui m'étonna, au vu de l'incroyable mémoire qu'ils possèdent. Mes sœurs se mirent à genoux devant « nos maitres » et je les imitées. Je regardais le sol, quand une porte s'ouvrit. Les Cullen entrèrent rapidement. Edward me regarda d'un regard qui m'était inconnu. Il semblait si froid, si méchant…. Je remarquais ses yeux rouges, et fus plus que surprise par la couleur des yeux de ses semblables. Je n'étais plus surprise non, j'étais déçue.<p>

- Alice ! Va donc chercher Gretta, Elizabeth et Mia. Ordonna Aro en joignant ses deux mains ensembles. Elles sont nos nouvelles recrues immortelles. Ajouta t-il pour les Cullen.  
>- Merveilleuse idée. Commenta Carlisle tout en remettant correctement sa veste grise. Où les avez-vous trouvées ?<br>- Elles erraient dans des villages Russes. Elles n'en sont pas originaires, pourtant elles ont l'accent Russe. Superbe créatures que j'ai là, vous le verrez.  
>- Je n'en doute pas Aro, quand je vois tes esclaves, je n'en ai aucun doute. Non pas le moindre. Acquiesça Jasper en prenant le menton de Brenda entre ses doigts et de planter son regard menaçant dans les pauvres yeux larmoyant de ma sœur.<br>Je pu voir distinctement Rosalie sourire aux paroles et aux actes de Jasper. Alice rentra dans la pièce et s'amusa elle aussi du spectacle. Edward lui ne riait pas, mais s'avançait lentement vers moi. Il m'attrapa le bras, et me regarda comme son frère l'avait fait plus tôt avec ma sœur.  
>- Quel est ton nom ? Demanda t-il.<br>- Elle est quelque peu récalcitrante, mon ami. Déclara Aro au loin. J'ai eu beau essayer, jamais elle ne me l'a dit.  
>- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda t-il à nouveau, de l'impatience dans la voix.<br>Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il se tourna vers Brittany.  
>- Comment s'appelle la jeune enfant, à tes côtés ?<br>- Bella.  
>- Bella… Répéta t-il, si bien que je cru qu'il m'avait reconnue. Intéressant.<br>- Alors, mon cher, on a découvert le « secret » de mademoiselle. Elle ne l'a jamais dit, mais ses sottes de sœurs ne savent tenir leur langue… Et leurs pensées les ont quelques peu trahis. Souffla Aro. Mes amies, auriez vous faim ? Demanda t-il aux nouvelles venues.  
>- Monsieur, je viens de me nourrir. Je vous remercie. Cependant, Mia m'a confier la soif qu'elle ressentait il y a peu. N'est ce pas ? Demanda une grande brune.<br>- Oui, Gretta.  
>- Alors choisis ! S'exclama Aro.<br>- La jeune du milieu est excellente. Commenta Caius.  
>- Celle de droite ? Demanda Mia, en me montrant du doigt.<br>- Seul Edward l'a déjà gouttée. Vois cela avec lui.  
>- Délicieuse. Dit simplement Edwrad en se léchant les lèvres.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : Accident

Partie 2 : Accident. -Edward POV-

_Ma playlist : Never Even Thought & Say It Ain't So, Joe de Murray Head The Sound Of Silence de Simon and Garfunkel Mad World de Gary Jules Stan d'Eminem & Dido Somewhere Only We Know de Keane Possibility de Lykke Li Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' de Journey A Real Hero de College feat. Electric Youth ..._

Elle était en sueur. Elle était inconsciente. Elle avançait lentement au bras de son père pour me rejoindre, lorsqu'elle est tombée. Alice s'en voulait d'avoir concentrer ses visions sur la préparation du mariage, et de ne pas avoir surveiller le futur de Bella.

De mon côté, je ressemblait plus que jamais à un humain. J'avais la peur au ventre, j'avais l'impression d'avoir chaud ce qui était impossible, et j'avais très envie de hurler ma détresse. Mais je me contenais. L'ambulance fut vite arrivée. Carlisle ne monta pas à bord, mais partit pour l'hôpital avec son véhicule. Je montais avec Carlisle, tandis que le reste de la famille prenait chacun leur voiture pour rejoindre l'hôpital. Carlisle décida de faire un détours, pour la villa, où il partit chercher des vêtements pour nous changer. Et alors que nous étions proche de l'hôpital – nous nous étions dépêchés à la villa – Esmée nous téléphona, en pleurs :

« - Edward, c'est Esmée.

Oui, Esmée. On arrive.

Edward il faut que tu saches, que l'ambulance a eu un accident.

Quoi ?

Emmett et Jasper sont allés sur place, ça sent le vampire. Ils pensent à Laurent. Mais l'odeur disparaît quelques kilomètres plus loin. Alice n'a rien vu car c'était trop proche du territoire Quileute.

Dans quel état est Bella ?

Critique. Elle est à l'hôpital à présent, une autre ambulance l'a emmenée ainsi que les ambulanciers. Ils ont trouvé la raison de sa perte de connaissance. Son appendicite a explosée. Elle est en train d'être opérée en ce moment même, elle est aussi opérée pour les blessures causées dans l'accident. Elle a une grave blessure à la tête.

Nous nous dépêchons. Esmée, reste avec elle je t'en prie.

Je ne peux pas aller au bloc, mais je reste à l'hôpital.

J'arrive. »

Agité, alarmé, angoissé, anxieux, craintif, effrayé, inquiet, soucieux, terrifié... Tant de mots pouvaient qualifié mon état, enfin non. Aucun n'était assez fort. J'avais une image épouvantable en tête, celle de Bella allongée dans un cercueil blanc ouvert, les mains jointes sur la poitrine, et après que j'ai déposé une rose sur le cercueil, celui ci ce ferme et des hommes descendent le cercueil dans l'emplacement prévu à cela, et le rebouche.

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital, quelques minutes après l'appel. J'avais l'air d'un automate. J'avais une musique dans la tête qui ne me quittait pas, j'avais toujours aussi peur de perdre l'amour de ma vie, je n'allais pas bien. Pas bien du tout.

Les heures furent longues, pleines de doute et de douleur. Un médecin descendit finalement, pour nous expliquer que Bella était dans le coma, et qu'il ne savait pas quand elle se réveillerait, mais que son état s'était stabilisé. Toutefois, elle n'était pas tirer d'affaire. Elle allait encore subir plusieurs opérations, certaine plus importantes que d'autres. Malheureusement, Carlisle n'était pas en charge de son dossier, étant considérer comme membre de la famille du « patient ». C'était donc un de ses collègue qui s'occupait de ma belle, un vieille homme un peu trop vantard à mon goût.

Les infirmières acceptèrent que j'aille voir Bella, quelques minutes.

Hey, salut toi... Je sais que tu souffre, je le sais. J'en suis désolé. Mais il faut que tu sois forte, il faut que tu survives. On a besoin de toi ici. Tu es trop jeune pour partir, je t'aime trop pour te laisser. Tu sais c'est horrible sans toi. Le pire, c'est que si tu pars, si tu me laisses, je ne pourrais te rejoindre que très difficilement. Bien sur, je trouverai toujours un moyen, mais ce serait long, trop long.

Je me baissais, et me mis a chantonner la chanson qui m'occuper l'esprit depuis des heures maintenant.

« -Hello darkness my old friend  
>I've come to talk with you again<br>Because a vision softly creeping  
>Left its seeds while I was sleeping<br>And the vision that was planted in my brain  
>Still remains<br>Within the sound of silence  
>In restless dreams I walked alone<br>Narrow streets of cobblestone  
>'Neath the halo of a street lamp<br>I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
>When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light<br>That split the night  
>And touched the sound of silence »<p>-Jasper POV-

Depuis la perte de conscience de Bella, une sensation étrange m'avait envahit. C'était plus puissant et différent de quand je ressens les émotions des autres.

Je pouvais ressentir sa peur, son inquiétude, sa surprise, son hésitation... C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre ! Pourquoi était elle surprise ? Pourquoi hésitait elle ? Je ne comprenais pas.

Alice se sentait coupable, elle n'avait pas vu son accident, et elle n'avait plus de vision concernant Bella à présent. Autant dire qu' Edward n'aimait pas du tout cela.

Quelques heures après le début de cette étrange sensation, les choses devenaient encore plus bizarres :

Alors que j'attendais avec Alice dans la salle d'attente, se fut comme ci j'atterrissais soudainement dans l'esprit de Bella. Je la voyais chez les Volturi, se faire retirée du sang par un tuyau au bout duquel un vampire aspirait le sang. Elle se débattait et criait, tandis que, nous – moi et ma famille- regardions amusés le spectacle. Je fus comme projeter au dessus d'elle, et je vis ses yeux chocolats remplis de larmes. Je ne comprenais pas. Nous avions des yeux rouges comme ci nous venions de tuer, et ni nous ni les Volturi semblaient reconnaître Bella. Alors que j'allais tenter de toucher Bella, je fus comme projeter à nouveau dans la salle d'attente.

Alice me regardait sans comprendre.

Alice, je viens d'avoir une sorte de vision !

Quoi ? Non, ici, c'est moi qui a des visions toi tu ressens les émotions.

Alice. Je t'assure. C'était horrible. Bella était chez les Volturi.

Arrête Jasper. C'est loin d'être drôle !

Je ne plaisante pas. Je l'ai vu se faire vider de son sang par un vampire. Aro était présent ainsi que Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec et les autres. Il y avait des vampires qui me sont étrangers, des femmes. Mais il y a pire.

Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire ? Demanda Alice en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Nous étions là.

Impossible. Nous aurions réagit...

Nos yeux étaient rouges, et nous semblions beaucoup nous amusés de la situation dans laquelle était Bella. Je crois que nous ne l'avions pas reconnue.

Et les Volturi ?

Eux non plus ne semblaient pas reconnaître Bella...

De quoi parlez vous ? Demanda Edward et Carlisle qui venaient d'arriver.

J'expliquais alors ce qui venait de ce produire.

Peut être quelle rêve ? Proposa Carlisle.

Possible. Je crois avoir entendu Bella crier après deux filles qu'elle disait être ses sœurs. Brenda et Brittany.

C'est très étrange... Murmura Edward.

C'est peut être une bonne nouvelle, cela veut dire que l'état de son cerveau est correct puisqu'elle se souvient de nous et des Volturi...


	3. Chapter 3 : Amitiés

Partie 3: Amitiés. -Bella POV-

Michaela. Alors que je nettoyais le sol d'un couloir qui n'était jamais emprunter, j'ai vu une jolie jeune femme, humaine, arrivée vers moi. Elle s'est accroupie pour se mettre à ma hauteur – j'étais à quatre pattes en train de frotter - et s'est présentée.

Bonjour.

Bonjour.

Je suis Michaela. Félix m'a dit de t'aider.

Oh... Je suis Bella.

Michaela avait prit une éponge et commençait à travailler. Intérieurement, je mourrais d'envie de me lever, de crier, de me révolter, de prendre ce putain de seau d'eau et de le jeter sur les murs, de changer les choses. Mais extérieurement, tout ce que je faisais, c'était obéir. Lancer un appel à l'aide m'était impossible. J'étais condamnée a être esclave de monstres jusqu'à ma mort, que je pressentais douloureuse.

Depuis combien de temps es tu là ? Demandais je, à Michaela.

On perds la notion du temps dans ce genre d'endroit.

Possible.

J'ai été enlevée alors que je me promenais avec mes jumeaux Ambroise et Anthony. Ils ont tués les enfants devant moi, et m'ont emmené.

Je suis vraiment désolée.

Tu n'y peux rien... J'ai fais mon deuil. Cela peut paraître horrible à dire, mais plus rien ne paraît si horrible une fois qu'on a connu cet endroit.

C'est bien vrai. Je suis ici avec mes sœurs Brenda et Brittany. Je crois que sans elle, je serais déjà...

Morte ? Certainement.

Félix arriva dans le couloir accompagné d'Alec. Alec me tira par le bras jusqu'à une pièce où j'avais l'habitude de passer mes nuits et Félix s'occupa de Michaela.

Allongée, je repensais à mon ancienne vie. Edward ma manquait tant ! Dire qu'en l'espace de quelques minutes, je suis passée de future épouse à esclave des Volturi...

De plus, à présent j'avais deux sœurs. Peut être que cela venait du fait que je voulais, il y a des années, avoir des sœurs... Brenda et Brittany sont la preuve que tout est faux. Impossible que cette histoire soit réelle. Pourtant, je ressentais tout : Souffrance, Peur... Tout ! Déroutant...

Mes sœurs entrèrent dans la pièce, et me rejoignirent dans le lit.

Nous avons rencontrer une certaine Michaela.

Ah. Vous aussi ?

Tu l'as vu ?

Oui. Nous avons discuter ensemble. Elle est très courageuse. Elle a vécu de terribles choses, pourtant elle s'accroche.

Oui. Mais ici, tous ont vécus de terribles choses et tous sont courageux.


	4. Chapter 4 : Apparition

Partie 4: Apparition. -Bella POV-

Les jours passaient, et mon moral était au plus bas. Les Cullen étaient encore présents, et ne semblaient pas être pressés de partir. Brenda était très mal en point. Félix l'avait frappé plusieurs fois après qu'elle ai involontairement chuter. Elle allait très mal et les Volturi n'agissaient pas pour l'aider.

Brittany ne cessait de pleurer en répétant que nous allions mourir. Que devais je faire ? J'étais trop mal pour remonter le moral de mes sœurs.

J'étais à genoux face à mes maîtres, pour « Passer en jugement » comme ils disaient. J'avais commis la faute d'aider ma sœur blessée.

Nous accueillons aujourd'hui la jolie Bella. Annonça Aro.

La fameuse ! S'écria Alice en rigolant.

La délicieuse petite peste... Continua Rosalie en se tournant vers sa sœur.

Mesdames en peu de calme je vous prie !

Oui, Marcus.

Bien. Bella a tenter d'aider sa misérable sœur Brenda. Quelle est la sentence, Caius ?

Trente coups de fouet.

Parfait, un peu d'action ! Commenta Emmett.

Félix m'attrapa par les cheveux et me tira jusqu'à une installation pour fouetter les esclaves. Il m'attacha les mains et recula. Il alla chercher un fouet et le passa à Emmett.

Tu veux tester ? Demanda Félix.

Ouais, avec plaisir !

Emmett se mit face à moi, un sourire au visage. Il commençait a donner des coups quand une apparition se produisit.

« Bella ! »

Jasper ? Non impossible, il était à l'autre bout de la pièce avec sa famille, hilares.

« Bella, il faut que tu tiennes bon. Ce n'est qu'un rêve ! »

Quoi ? D'où venait cette voix ?

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve. »

Les coups de fouet se firent plus intense et je ne pouvais définitivement plus retenir ni mes larmes ni mes cris.

« Je reviendrais, il faut que tu survives Bella. Tiens bon. »

Les trente coups de fouet furent longs, très très longs. J'étais en sang, et je redoutais la réaction des Volturi.

Bien, maintenant que la jolie brune a tâcher ce magnifique sol beige, elle va le nettoyer. Donnez lui un seau d'eau et une éponge.

Démétri m'amena le matériel, et je dus me mettre au travail. Je souffrais atrocement, et n'arrêtais pas de gémir de douleur. Ce qui agaça les Volturi plus que tout. Gretta me tournait autour avec sa petite taille – presque plus petite qu'Alice- et ses cheveux bruns. Mia, elle, jouait avec ses cheveux roux. Ils étaient courts et magnifiquement bien lissés. Mia était de la même taille que Gretta, tandis qu'Elizabeth était bien plus grande. Elle était bien plus grande que Rosalie et avait les mêmes cheveux blonds que cette dernière. Soudain, je fus totalement emportée.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, et une lumière aveuglante m'obligea à fermer les yeux.

Bella ? Demanda une voix que je connaissais bien.

Mon premier réflexe fut de reculer. J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, et vis l'Edward aux yeux dorés.

Bella ! Tu es réveillée. Rose, appelle Carlisle, et le docteur Nilsson.

Vo... Volturi. Réussis je à prononcer.

C'était qu'un rêve Bella. Intervint Jasper. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Bella ! Tu es de nouveau parmi nous ! Se réjouit Carlisle en entrant. Bella voici Paul, Gabriel et Charlaine, des infirmiers qui veilleront sur toi chaque jours.

Il s'approcha du lit, et s'apprêtait à m'ausculter.

Il posa la main sur mon épaule, et le décor changea. J'étais à nouveau chez les Volturi. Puis je re-basculais vers le « monde réel », j'étais allongée, et tout le monde criait et courrait autour de moi.

On a un code bleu ! Dépêchez vous ! Cria Charlaine.

On la monte ! Continua Gabriel.

Finalement, le décor changea à nouveau, pour ne plus changer j'étais chez les Volturi. Encore.


	5. Chapter 5 : Acceptation

Partie 5: Acceptation. -Bella POV-

L'acceptation... L'acceptation est la dernière étape du deuil. C'est une étape difficile à atteindre. C'est un long parcours constitué de plusieurs autres étapes. Dans l'ordre il y a le déni. Parce qu'il nous est impossible d'accepter la mort d'un être cher, ensuite vient la colère, la colère que ce soit cette personne qui doit partir, et pas une autre. Après la colère, vient le marchandage. On tente d'échanger notre vie contre celle de la personne censé mourir après le marchandage, il y a la dépression, la perte est très difficile a surmonter et enfin vient l'acceptation. On accepte le départ de notre proche.

Je suis à cette dernière étape. J'ai accepter la mort de ma sœur. Brenda était une personne fantastique. Elle ne méritait pas tel traitement. Elle ne méritait pas de vivre ce cauchemar.

Je n'étais peut être pas aussi proche d'elle que certaines sœurs le sont, mais elle restait ma sœur l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans ce monde pour moi. L'une des pires choses a accepter dans la mort de Brenda, est qu'il n'y aura pas d'enterrement. Rien. Les Volturi jetteront sûrement son corps au loin après avoir aspiré tout son sang en faisant bien attention de ne pas la transformer.

Jamais je ne reverrai les beaux cheveux noirs de ma sœur, ses yeux gris magnifiques, et jamais plus je n'entendrai son rire. J'étais perdue. Totalement.

Brittany était en pleine dépression. Elle ne faisait que pleurer, et les Volturi ne l'aidaient pas. Ils la frappaient.

La mort de Brenda nous rappelait – à Brittany, Michaela et moi- que nos vies étaient toutes en danger. Protéger Brittany était devenue une priorité. Ma sœur avait deux ans de moins que moi. Elle était trop jeune pour vivre un tel enfer. Pourtant, je savais qu'il m'était impossible de la protéger des Volturi, des Cullen, de Mia, Gretta et Elizabeth.

-Jasper POV-

A nouveau j'avais été plongé dans le sombre rêve de Bella. Après son arrêt, elle avait été à nouveau plongée dans le coma, elle était encore trop fragile. Cela la protéger des souffrances et l'aider à se rétablir mais malheureusement pour elle, son rêve reprenait son cours.

Cette fois, elle pleurée la mort de Brenda. Elle et une jeune fille brune qui tirait plus vers le blond pleuraient, assises sur les côtés du lit de Brenda. Les Volturi étaient présents, pas du tout attristés par le décès de la jeune femme. Bella était effondrée, et serrée contre elle sa petite sœur.

Sa ira Brittany. Brenda est au paradis maintenant. Elle est heureuse, et en paix.

Elle est morte... Pleura Brittany.

Je sais, mais tu crois qu'elle aurait voulu que l'on pleure ainsi ?

Brittany releva la tête.

Tu crois... Tu crois qu'elle aurait voulu qu'on se laisse abattre ?

Je sais pas...

Non. Non, elle aurait voulu te voir te relevé, et te battre pour survivre. Elle aurait voulu te voir trouver la sortie de ce lieu, et elle aurait voulu que l'on se bat. Toutes les deux.

Tu crois ?

J'en suis sûre.

Brittany recula du lit, ainsi que Bella, laissant la place aux Volturi de prendre le corps de Brenda. Elle fut emmenée, par Alec et sa sœur Jane.


	6. Chapter 6 : Abandon

Partie 6: Abandon. -Jasper POV-

Les jours continuaient de passés et les « visions » étaient toujours présentes.

Bella et Brittany nettoyaient le sol de la salle principale, quand Aro entra. Brittany tourna la tête vers sa sœur et lui souffla :

Bella, écoutes moi bien. Tu vas survivre. Tu vas le faire pour moi et Brenda. Tu vas faire ce que tu m'as dit. Tu vas t'accrocher et te battre comme jamais tu t'es battue.

Quoi ?

Je t'aime Bella. Je t'aime comme j'aimais Brenda et plus que je n'aime ma propre vie.

Brittany se leva et jeta le seau d'eau sur Gretta et Aro.

Tuez moi. Maintenant ! Hurla t-elle. J'en peux plus. Alors allez y !

Aro fit signe à Gretta, qui fit signe à Elizabeth. Ensemble, elles se lancèrent sur Brittany, et la pauvre jeune fille fut tuée en quelques secondes. Les yeux de Bella la fixaient, en répétant sans cesse, combien elle aimait sa sœur. Une flaque de sang était apparue au sol, et Bella dut la nettoyer. Elle ne pleurait plus, elle devait être forte.

Le corps fut emmené par les vampires au même endroit où avait été jeter le cadavre de Brenda. Gretta et Elizabeth discutaient ensemble, du goût qu'avait Brittany, tandis que Bella devait nettoyer l'entrée du domaine des Volturi. Aro projetait d'inviter de nouveaux vampires, tandis que notre famille préparait son départ. Notre famille prévoyait de partir quelques jours plus tard.

Bella était plus forte que je ne l'aurai cru. Elle faisait tout pour respecter les paroles et demandes de sa défunte sœur.

Je pouvais ressentir ses émotions. Elles étaient très fortes, et je me demandais comment une simple humaine pouvait supporter une si grande douleur. Mais c'est la que je me trompais. Bella n'était pas qu'une simple humaine. Elle était tellement plus !

Au fur et à mesure des « visions », j'avais pu observer la monstruosité de chacun d'entre nous.

Esmée que je connaissais comme étant une personne très maternelle, aimante et aimable, était devenue une tueuse, une menteuse et une personne qui se réjouit de voir quelqu'un souffrir.

Rosalie. Au premier abord dans le monde réel, elle paraît froide et distante. Mais elle est une personne qui peut avoir un grand cœur, et qui est honnête. Dans le rêve de Bella, Rosalie était une personne presque aussi noire que Jane. Elle avait autant de plaisir à tuer, et s'amuser de toutes les situations horribles auxquelles faisait face Bella.

Emmett, lui, était toujours partant pour plaisanter. Il avait presque la même personnalité que dans le monde réel. Excepté que dans ce rêve, il avait une face bien plus sombre.

Edward, était sombre. C'était une face dominante de sa personnalité dans ce rêve. Il ne rigoler jamais, ce qui était totalement différent d'Alice, Emmett ou encore Rosalie.

Alice. Alice avait garder son côté exubérant. Elle avait une manie de rire de tout, même dans les pires situations. Elle aimait se moquait de Bella et de ses sœurs, elle riait de leur peur.

Carlisle. Carlisle est dans le monde réel un homme très diplomate, calme, posé, réfléchit, sérieux, amical, et protecteur. Dans ce rêve, il était un homme vantard, énervé, froid, et n'aimait s'occuper que de lui.

Mon « double » comme j'ai envie de l'appeler, était une personne sans cœur. Il ressemblait au vampire que j'étais au début de ma vie de vampire, lorsque je « travailler » pour Maria.

Dans le rêve de Bella, les personnalités étaient sombre, très sombre. Notre côté inhumain était pousser à l'extrême.


	7. Chapter 7 : Aide

Partie 7: Aide. -Bella POV-

Mes yeux papillonnèrent pendant une ou deux minutes avant de s'ouvrirent pour de bon. Je reconnaissais alors l'infirmier que Carlisle m'avait présentait plus tôt. Paul je crois...

Bon retour jeune demoiselle.

M... Merci. Soufflais je.

Comment vous sentez vous ?

Fatiguée.

Paul rigola.

Quoi ?

Vous êtes dans le coma depuis quatre semaines. C'est drôle d'être fatiguée après cela.

Quatre semaines ?

Eh oui... Le chirurgien qui vous a opérer a fait une erreur ce qui a causer votre arrêt. Résultat vous avez été ré-opérer et nous avons continuer les soins pour les blessures causées par l'accident dans l'ambulance.

D'accord. Où sont les Cullen ?

Le docteur Cullen travail, je vais l'appeler. Son épouse est dans le couloir avec ses enfants et votre père. Vous voulez que je les appelles ?

Je veux bien, oui. S'il vous plaît.

Paul me sourit, et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns foncés en batailles avant de sortir dans le couloir pour aller chercher Esmée et les autres.

Esmée entra, suivit par tout les Cullen, Carlisle y comprit. Charlie me salua prit de mes nouvelles rapidement avant de partir en quatrième vitesse pour aller travailler.

Comment te sens tu Bella ? Demanda Carlisle.

J'ai connu mieux... Je suis fatiguée.

Les cauchemars n'aident pas à se reposer. Dit Jasper en s'avançant.

De quoi parles tu ?

Nous avons comme... un lien. J'ai pu, par moment, vivre ton cauchemar.

Qu'a tu vus ?

Des choses que j'aurai aimer ne pas voir. Des choses que j'aurai aimer que tu ne vives pas.

Brenda et Brittany... Mes sœurs, sont mortes. Toutes les deux... Et, je dois vivre avec ça. Brittany s'est « offerte » à ces monstres.

Bella, Brenda et Brittany ne sont pas réelles. Elles n'étaient qu'un rêve. Chuchota Edward.

Elles étaient réelles. Dis je en haussant le ton. Je n'ai pas rêver.

Le principal c'est que tu guérisse. Dit Esmée en s'approchant et en posant une main sur le bras d'Edward.

Un coup fut donner à la porte.

Pouvons nous entrer ? Demanda une voix féminine.

Bien sur.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés entra suivie par Paul et Gabriel.

Bella, c'est Charlaine, Paul et Gabriel. Tu ne les a pas beaucoup vu, mais maintenant, tu les verra chaque jours. M'annonça Carlisle, tout sourire.

Bonjour.

Bonjour Bella.

Je retrouvais dans la voix de Charlaine, des tas de points communs avec Alice. La même exubérance, la même joie de vivre, la même excitation.

Gabriel avait l'air plus poser. Il était très souriant, comme les personnes dans les pubs pour le dentifrice. Il avait de très beaux cheveux noirs.

Paul lui était aussi souriant que Gabriel, mais avait l'air moins timide, et plus amical.

J'essayais de sourire d'un sourire convainquant pourtant je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais perdu autant. J'avais perdu mes deux sœurs. Je n'entendrai jamais plus leurs voix, je ne croiserai jamais plus leur regard, jamais. Tout ce que je peux faire pour elle, est de prié pour qu'elles soient en paix, et heureuse. Je n'arriverai même pas à pleurer, j'ai trop mal. Les larmes ne coulent plus, elles ne me soulages pas. J'ai l'impression que tout est faux, tout a était inventé. J'ai tellement mal, qu'il m'est presque impossible d'admettre qu'elles sont parties sans moi. Je souffre affreusement, je souffre tellement que je n'arrive plus à ressentir mon amour pour Edward. Je ne ressens plus rien qui n'a pas de rapport avec Brenda et Brittany.

Je fermais les yeux et revoyais nos moments à trois chez les Volturi. Les moments heureux, nos câlins entre sœurs la nuit, nos rires mélangés, nos pleurs. Et soudain m'apparais leurs morts. Alors je crie, je crie aussi fort que j'aurai voulu le faire quand je les ai vu mourir, mais que je n'ai pas pu le faire. Aussi fort que j'en ai besoin. Je crie tellement que je ne peux plus respirer, je rouvre les yeux, Edward me regarde. Il est triste. Paul, Gabriel et Charlaine me tiennent, je me débats.

Elles sont mortes ! Elles sont parties ! Sans moi ! Pourquoi elles ont fait ça ? Hein ! Pourquoi ?

Esmée s'approche, et me prends la main.

Pourquoi me prive t-on d'elles ? Elles ne méritent pas ça !

Calme toi Bella.

Jasper... Elles sont mortes.

Je sais.

J'ai mal Jasper. J'ai mal...

Je le sens Bella. Mais tout cette histoire n'était qu'un rêve.

Ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. Vociférais je.

Si Bella.

Puisque je dis que non. M'époumonais je en me débattant pour qu'on cesse de me tenir.

Bella calme toi. Me demanda Edward, en s'approchant d'Esmée.

Je vais lui donner un sédatif. Annonça Gabriel.

Je me sentis partir lentement, vers mon pire cauchemar.

Sortez tous s'il vous plaît. Demanda Paul.

Je reste. Susurra Jasper.

Bien. Acquiesça Charlaine.

Ça va aller Bella.

J'arrivais dans un endroit flou. Je ne reconnaissais pas la pièce. Soudain, la porte grise s'ouvra et une personne qui m'était jusqu'ici inconnue entra.

Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je tiens à dire que c'est Aro qui t'a installé ici. Je ne sais rien de toi. Personnellement, je suis Mona. Une nouvelle invitée des Volturi, et un vampire aussi âgé que la plupart des habitants de ce domaine. Raconta t-elle. Je viens pour t'amener un seau d'eau et une éponge pour que tu te laves. Ensuite tu devra rejoindre la salle principale où une autre jeune femme nettoie. Tu as dix minutes, pas une de plus...

Bella, je m'appelle Bella.

Bella. Pesta t-elle.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte, et dix minutes plus tard, revint, pour me conduire jusqu'à la fameuse salle principale, où je retrouvais Michaela, frottant le sol de ses mains abîmées, et sèches. Je m'agenouillais à ses côtés, et entamais la conversation.

Salut.

Salut. Répondit elle. Écoutes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire avant. Mais je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolée pour Brenda et Brittany. Elles ne le méritaient pas.

Oui. Elles ne le méritaient pas.

Comment était ta vie dehors, avant... ça ?

Je devais épouser un homme. Je devais être heureuse. Mais...

Je suis désolée pour ça aussi.

Pas besoin.

Nous nous échangeâmes un regard compatissant, et nous nous remîmes au travail.

Je travaillais encore, aux côtés de Michaela et d'une autre esclave, quand je fis tomber l'éponge dans le seau, ce qui éclaboussa le mur proche du seau.

Bella, Bella, Bella... Serais tu bête ? Ou aurais tu envie de m'agacer une fois de plus ? Rouspéta Esmée.

Je peux me chargeais de la punir ? Demanda Rosalie.

Fais toi plaisir, Rose. Accepta Jane, en tapant dans la main de Rosalie.

C'est la que m'apparut Jasper. Il me regardait avec un air inquiet. Rosalie m'attrapa en passant à travers Jasper qui partit en fumée, et me traînant dans une pièce au sous sol.

Elle m'attacha et sortit le fouet. Elle eut un rire démoniaque, avant de donner le premier coup de fouet. Je hurlais quand soudain, je n'étais plus attacher dans une pièce mal éclairée, mais en train de hurler dans une chambre d'hôpital, contre Jasper.

C'est fini Bella...

Tu étais là.

Oui, je suis venu. Je suis toujours avec toi.

Je me calmais doucement tandis qu'Edward -qui était entrer après avoir entendu mes cris- m'embrassais sans cesse le front.

Les jours et les nuits passaient et chaque nuits, j'étais esclave des Volturi. Paul, Gabriel et moi nous entendions à merveille.

Il y a peu j'ai enfin compris, pour que tout cela s'arrête il faut que je fuis. Ou que je meurs. Cette nuit j'en parlerais à Michaela. Mon amie esclave.

Bonne nuit, Jasper.

Bon courage, Bella. Je suis là.

Moi aussi, je te quitte pas. Ajouta Edward.

Je fermais mes yeux et au bout de quelques minutes, je retournais dans mon pire cauchemar. J'étais dans la pièce qui me servait de chambre, et que je devais, à présent, partagée avec Michaela.

Michaela, j'ai un plan.

Lequel ?

Fuir. Il faut que l'on fuit. Toutes les deux...

Écoutes, j'y ai penser. Et, j'ai un plan moi aussi. Je vais faire diversion. Quand ils ne feront plus attention à toi, fuis ! Aussi vite que tu le peux. Ok ?

Quoi ? Non, je ne te laisse pas ici.

Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Fais le. Pour moi. Pour Brenda. Et pour Brittany. Fais le, Bella !

Quelques heures plus tard, Emmett et Démétri vinrent nous chercher. Nous étions proches de l'entrée secondaire, ce qui m'arrangeais. Pendant que l'on ne nous regardait pas, Michaela me serra dans ses bras, et se souffla à l'oreille de vivre une vie belle et extraordinaire pour elle. Elle se leva et courra vers Marcus et Caius. Je ne pu voir la suite, puisque je sortis par l'entrée secondaire.

Je courais, aussi vite que possible quand je tombais nez à nez avec l'ennemi.

Bella... Les Volturi te savent ici ?

Non.

Écoutes, tu peux partir. Je ne dirai rien.

J'hésitais.

Tu me fais trop penser à ma petite sœur, quand elle était en vie. Alors pars.

Merci Mona.

De rien. Me sourit elle.

Elle partit vers l'entrée par laquelle j'étais passée, et d'où s'échappait les cris stridents de Michaela. Je marquais une hésitation tout de même. Pouvais je faire confiance à Mona ? Mais ces hésitations furent stoppées par l'apparition de Jasper. Il me souffla de partir, ce que je fis. Je réussis à quitter Voltera, et à rejoindre une longue route. J'y marchais depuis plusieurs heures quand une voiture s'arrêta à côté de moi. Un homme ouvra le fenêtre.

Où allez vous ?

Chez moi.

Montez je vous dépose.

Je me réveillais, alors, heureuse, et soulagée.

J'ai fuis. Je suis libre.

C'est génial Bella. Susurra Jasper.

Michaela s'est sacrifiée. Elle m'a demander d'être heureuse.

Tout le monde te le demande Bella.

Je sais.


	8. Chapter 8 : Anges

Partie 8: Anges. -Bella POV-

La liberté. Elle se paye. Parfois très cher. Cette fois elle avait coûtée trois vies humaines innocentes. Je me sentais horriblement coupable, et soulagée. Je vivrais avec des souvenirs, mais tout ça était derrière moi à présent.

C'est Carlisle qui avait signer mon autorisation de sortie.

Charlie ne voulait plus me voir, il n'avait fourni aucune explication.

J'allais vivre chez les Cullen et durant mon hospitalisation, j'était devenue proche de chacun, en émettant tout de même parfois quelques réserves, n'ayant en aucun cas oublier ce sombre rêve.

Edward poussait doucement le fauteuil et nous avancions vers les Cullen, j'avais une chanson dans la tête – Mr Sandman- quand au loin, je vis mes deux anges. Brenda et Brittany se tenaient vers moi, main dans la main, souriantes. Michaela les rejoignirent ensuite, me sourit, et prit la main de Brittany. Elles me firent un ultime signe avant de s'évaporer et de disparaître, me laissant seule avec ma peine et la culpabilité que je ressentais concernant leurs morts.


	9. Chapter 9 Fin et Remerciments

Voilà, Sombre Rêve est finie. J'ai adoré écrire cette fiction ! Je pense la continuer - environ deux ou trois parties - mais je ne posterai pas. Si ça vous intéresse d'avoir la suite, je vous propose de m'envoyer un message privé, auquel je réponderai. Je vous enverrai la suite dès qu'elle sera écrite, par message privé.

Bonne lecture à tous. Et merci aux personnes qui laisseront des Reviews, ça fait très plaisir !


End file.
